The Internet is an international communications network that links computers all over the world. Individuals and businesses can access the Internet for exchange of information and conduct of business. New ways of utilizing the Internet are being launched virtually every day but most rely on exchange of information via established protocols and services such as electronic mail and the World Wide Web.
The World Wide Web (WWW or the Web) facilitates exchange of graphical and textual information by transmitting web pages from a server computer to a client computer. Each page, or part of a page, is typically stored in a file. Each file or collection of files is considered as a resource which can be located by a unique identifier known as a Universal Resource Locator (URL). When the URL is known the corresponding resource can be requested, located and displayed on the client computer using a protocol such as HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
The URL is also important for creating links between web pages. Web pages are generally written using HyperText Markup Language (HTML). HTML provides a standard set of commands and functions that define how a web page will display. A URL can be embedded in a web page as an active link to be followed by, for example, clicking on the link. By “clicking” is meant positioning a mouse pointer over the link and pressing one of the mouse buttons. Conventionally the left mouse button is pressed to follow a link and the right mouse button (when available) is used to choose from a menu of options.
The Web and the Internet have become almost ubiquitous in world-wide availability. As a result, new modes of business and information exchange have developed. It is now possible to purchase a wide range of products via the Web. It is also possible to communicate almost instantly to almost anywhere in the world using the Internet.
The only substantial barrier to global trade is language difference. The problem of language has been addressed by web sites dedicated to providing electronic and/or human translations of electronic communications. A communication processing system that provides transparent translation of electronic communications is described in co-pending International application number PCT/AU00/00783, filed by the present applicant.
Apart from the system described in the co-pending application, there are numerous web sites dedicated to providing electronic translation. Universally, these web sites require a visit to the site and the making of an electronic request that defines the communication to be translated. Commercial sites often require the provision of billing information to authorize payment for the translation by the requester. These translation services are not user friendly since a large number of keystrokes are required by a user before the desired translation can be obtained. Furthermore, the process is time consuming whereas recent trends in web applications demand rapid response. It would be preferable to avoid the need to leave the site you are on and go to the translation site. This acts as a major disincentive to a purchaser who seeks a product from a foreign language web page. Rather than complete all the steps necessary to obtain a translation of the web page, the potential purchaser will seek another web trader.
In order to overcome the language barrier a request for translation must be made as simple and expeditious as possible.